


What A Weirdo

by Elfdragon12



Category: One Piece
Genre: i love these cuties, silly and cute, transferred from my ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfdragon12/pseuds/Elfdragon12
Summary: Being a blue-nosed reindeer, Chopper knew he was strange. However, there are a lot of strange things on the Grand Line.





	What A Weirdo

No matter what, someone always mistook Chopper for some sort of tanuki, or even a gorilla when he'd shift to his human form. All because of his blue nose. Then again, if it wasn't for that blue nose of his, Chopper might have never met the doctors on Drum Island or his crewmates. One day, Chopper had decided that, if given the choice to become a normal reindeer and been accepted by his herd or to keep the blue nose and eventually meet up with all of his friends, he would always pick having his blue nose.

Chopper knew he was an oddity, even on the Grand Line, but it made him a little happy. The troubles he went through would help him became a better, more dependable man.

It was so hard for Chopper to not do something when the slavers were selling off Caimie. It was such a relief when Luffy came bursting through and hit that rich, ugly guy in the face, then it meant that they could do whatever it took to get Caimie back. Then the Marines cames and Luffy and the other two captains that had stuck around went outside. It didn't take too long for the rest of the crewmembers present to make their way outside. Things were crazy.

During that time of confusion, the Straw Hat pirates decided to take their injured friend, Hachi, and the mermaid, Caimie, and make their escape. It was a little difficult to fight effectively while carrying incapacitated people. While Chopper was fending off Marines in his human shape, he noticed the bear that was on one of the other crews talking as he beat up Marines. Seeing this, Chopper had only one thought go through his mind.

What a weirdo.

Little did Chopper know that the bear, Bepo, looked at him and thought the same exact thing.


End file.
